


Blush

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cute, Getting Together, Logicality one shot, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sanders Sides - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, romantic logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: “Are you blushing?”“N-no! This is my natural complexion.. so lay off!”





	Blush

When it first started happening Patton thought nothing of it. Perhaps the room was just warm or Logan wasn’t feeling so well. Then he started to notice the colour would only rise to Logan’s cheeks when Patton was around. 

He’d caught him staring so many times and each time he’d turn away quickly but a bright blush evident on his cheeks. Patton thought it was cute and felt no need to bring it up and embarrass Logan further. However this kept on for quite sometime and Patton started to get curios, why was he blushing around him, why would he catch him staring?

 

One morning Patton was up earlier than usual so decided to make the most of it and headed straight for the kitchen, still clad in his cat onesie. Like every morning Logan was already up, coffee on the table and book in his hands.

“Salutations, patton” Logan greeted not even glancing up from his book. 

“Morning lo” Patton smiled fondly a yawn following soon after.

“You’re up early” the logical side commented as Patton wandered towards the kitchen in need of caffeine. Patton didn’t respond to Logan right away, his brain was still clouded with sleep.

“Yeah I guess I just woke up” the moral side shrugged and wandered back to the living room having retrieved a mug of coffee. He sat himself down near the logical side and curled his knees up to his chest. He watched Logan for a second, the way his eyes scanned the pages, fingers pushing up the frame of his glasses without a second thought as they slid down his nose. 

Logan glanced up from his book, feeling the others eyes on him. He felt a blush once again creeping up his cheeks. “What?” He asks lowering his book and turning to look at Patton head on.

“Nothing” Patton grinned. “You’re cute” he shrugged, smile never leaving his face.

Logan’s face heated up immensely at the compliment. “I’m- im not cute” he spluttered, quickly picking his book back up and pretending to read it, but only using it as a cover so Patton can’t see his flushed cheeks.

“Are you blushing?” Patton giggles shuffling closer to Logan on the sofa and pushing the book away from his face. Logan swallowed visibly at their sudden proximity.

“N-no! This is just my natural complexion.. so lay off!” Logan squeaked, avoiding the moral sides gaze. He didn’t know why Patton always managed to get him so flustered without doing anything, pat was just being himself so why was this such an issue for Logan? Patton called everyone cute, Patton complimented everyone, he gave all the sides warm hugs, forehead kisses and was found more often than not snuggled into any one of them at any one time. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love. Logic had fallen in love, and Logan really couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t aware he could feel such emotions. He looked at Patton then, Patton was staring at him intently, he seemed to have gravitated closer to Logan some how.

“Yes you are” he teases, poking Logan’s cheek. “You never blush but for some reason as of late, your cheeks seem to be a constant shade of pink” the moral side tilted his head with a small giggle.

God why was he so adorable. “Patton” Logan started, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Patton, I have come to the conclusion I am in love with you” he blurts, followed by a cough. “I mean- it’s the only logical explanation-“ Logan was silenced with a kiss which only made the logical side flush more.

When Patton pulled away he was grinning. “There is no logic to feelings lo” he cupped Logan’s cheeks with his hands, fond smile on his face. “I love you too” now it was pattons turn to blush and Logan couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face, then he was grabbing Patton by the front of his shirt pulling him in for another kiss, all logic being thrown out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
